A Summer As a Vampire
by Tails is a Perve
Summary: Tails was told to get a unusual potion, he got curious about it and ejects it in him. Now he is in for a marvelous ride. This also features romance.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1:Usual Things**

"I hope this works, I have put my soul into this," Tails says to himself.

"Hey little boy, what are you doing?" Cream asked with cheese tagging along.

"Ahhh," Tails jumped dropping his wrench. Tails turns to her and hesitates for a moment, " um...Its a cloning machine, you want to be the sample?" Tails answered and asked.

"Sure," she answered, and gets in. Tails pushes the button and it activates, Tails crosses his fingers and closed his eyes. The machine does its thing and said no malfunction. Cream comes out as happy as she could be and see her clone. Tails goes to the clone side, puts his hands on the handle and closed his eyes. He opens the door slowly, at first he thought it did not work because he did not hear anything. He opened his left eye slowly and sees the clone sound asleep.

"Yes! My creation worked, thank god," Tails jumped up and down in excitement. He was glad and it was sure worth the try.

"So you can spend more time with me?" Cream asked admiring his tails.

"Sure," Tails replied turning toward her.

The blue hedgehog comes down,"whats all the racket, can you guys turn it dow...," Sonic could not finish because he saw two Creams, "which one is real?"

" The one beside me," Tails answered him.

" Can I see you for a sec, I need to talk to you," Sonic points at Tails.

" Okay," Tails answered, " give me a second Cream, I will be right back with you," He said turning to Cream and goes to Sonic," whats the matter, a problem?" He asked before Sonic could say something.

"Its no problem," Sonic answered, " its something about the doctor," He replied.

"What is it this time, is he getting back to his old tricks again with his contraptions that have always ended in failure?" Tails asked.

"No," Sonic chuckled, " its something that he has and I want you to get it."

"What? You want me to take something from freaking Eggman? " Tails questioned, "why don't you do it, you were the one that inspired it."

"Come on, it is this one time only," Sonic replied trying to encourage him, " its a unusual potion and the liquid is red."

"Alright, alright, fine, I will do it," Tails says.

"Thanks, little buddy," Sonic replied.

"No problemo," Tails says,"tonight?"

"Yes," Sonic replied giving him a thumbs goes upstairs and goes back doing his normal thing.

"How pathetic," Tails huffed closing his did not want to do this, but it was only one time. He goes back to Cream.

"You have another errand?" Cream asked.

"No, I have to do something tomorrow," he lied.

"What are we going to do with this me?" she asked.

"Let's put her on my bed, and let her rest," Tails answered.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Cream replied. Tails puts the clone over his shoulder and walks up to the bed.

"Stay down there, I don't want them to know that I have made something new, ok."Tails says before he gets nods and he goes upstairs. When he was almost to his room he was stopped.

"She is already sleepy?" The chipmunk asked.

"Yeah, she sure is Aunt Sally," Tails answered her. He continues to strode to his room and puts her on the bed and covers her up," man, this clone is heavy," he groaned. He goes back downstairs and makes a clone of him with Cream assisting him. The clone was not asleep and he told it to work. and they both sat on the couch. "So...what movie you want to watch?" He asked Cream.

"Hmmmmm...maybe a movie with romance," Cream shrugged. Tails puts the movie on and Cream puts her head on his lap. Tails puts his hand on her head and pets her. He gets her off of his lap, but slowly and turned off the movie and goes back and puts her head back on his lap.

"Sweet dreams Cream," he whispers and goes to sleep knowing when to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Potion**

Tails wakes up at midnight, Cream was still asleep. He picks her head up to where he can move with slow movement and then puts her head down. He goes upstairs and out the door quietly and sets off to Eggman's Base.

When Tails got there, he tried to look for an entrance that would be easy and has no security. He only found one and that was only the vents. He followed the map to the secret room and he got there in ten minutes. When he was there, he saw five different potions. He remembered it was red and he grabbed it and got back into the vents and goes back home.

Tails opens and closed the door slowly and quietly goes downstairs and he places the potion on his desk and goes to the couch and sleeps the rest of the night.

The next morning, he wakes up and noticed that Cream woke up before him, but he did not bother and goes straight for the potion," I wonder what this potion is," he says to himself and grabs the potion and gets his microscope to identify it. When he saw it, it looked very unusual to him, it looked like a purple jellyfish, but with four tentacles and their pointed. Tails goes up to talk to Sally, but was confronted by Sonic.

"Did you do it?" The hedgehog asked. Tails nods and shows him the sample, "so, what is it?"

"I don't know," the fox answered, " it is very unusual looking, it kind of looks like a jellyfish, but purple, I need Sally to scan it."

"Sally, is not here, she won't be here until tomorrow," Sonic replied.

"Fudge!" Tails says and goes back downstairs and sits staring at the potion. He could not stop thinking of the effects of the potion," I guess I need to find out myself," he says getting an ejector. He opens the potion and gets it in, then ejects himself. Their were no effects, "maybe it is going to take some time," He said to himself and goes upstairs. He went to the couch and sat there. After a few minutes, Amy sits with him.

"Whats the matter Tails?" Amy asked.

Tails sighed, "No, I took a potion and the effects have not taken effect," he answered.

Amy shuddered," its cold in here."

Tails let out a chuckle," what are you going to do?" Amy got a quick idea and she puts her body on him because she knew he was warm," of course, you have to get on top of me for warmth."

"Yes, I mean, you are warmer than the blankets that you gave me," Amy replied and cuddled with him and closed her eyes admiring his warmth.

Tails groans," you are a pathetic girl, you know that."

"I can't help it, you are a hot box and it was my only instinct," Amy replied. After a moment or two, she fell asleep. Tails got up but was careful about waking Amy up. He put a blanket on her so she would not notice. He went downstairs to look at the potion again," man, I hope this works, I did this for fucking Sonic," He said out loud.

"Whats the matter?" Cream came downstairs asking trying to understand him.

"Oh, its nothing, its only this potion," Tails replied," I don't think this works."

"Give it a day or two okay, forget about it," Cream said patting his head, trying to get him motivated.

" I really do need to forget about it," Tails said, "I want to take my mind off of things?"

" How about we have sex together, that takes your mind off of things," Cream answered shrugging.

" Where?" Tails asked.

Cream shrugged," down here maybe, or maybe in your room."

"In my room," Tails quickly answered the rabbit. Tails grabs her hand and they both go upstairs and he guided her to his room, but was stopped by Sonic.

"What are you two doing, going to have romance?" the hedgehog questioned facing Tails.

Tails looks at Cream, then turns back to him," we're um...going to spend some time together," the fox answered him.

"Okay," Sonic replied and strode off.

"Come on, I had not done this in a long time," Tails said running.

"Take it easy," Cream calmed him down. They both get in the room with no one stopping them. Tails closed the door and locked it. He smiles and Cream smiles along with him.

**!Warning! Lemons and Sexual Activity; you can skip if you like.**

"So...who goes first?" Tails asked, "you or me." Cream lowered herself to his crotch level.

"Let me work," Cream says while pulling down his pants slowly to where she can see his cock," I love your cock," she says licking her upper lip.

"I know you do," Tails replied. Cream sucks his erected penis going up and down and stops to suck the top like a pacifier. Tails closed his eyes as if he was in heaven, " I love when you get like this," He said.

"I love doing this, but almost every night or day," Cream says stroking his penis.

Tails only managed a groan," uhhhhhhhhh yes, it feels so goddamn good."That gave Cream an idea, she knew he loved someone to stroke his penis, but she was fast, although she is a rabbit. She continues sucking his penis, letting her saliva get on it. While this, Tails was squirming and moaning loudly with pleasure. She stopped after a few minutes, his dick was covered with her saliva dripping from the tip. Cream takes him to the bed and Tails was ready with what she got. She takes off her left glove, grabs his dick from that hand, and strokes. As this she goes faster and faster. Tails bit his lower lip and pants with pleasure feeling something run though his penis." I'm going to..." Tails could not finish his words and tries to prevent himself to cum a little longer. Cream puts her left palm over the tip and he began to burst. She loved the feeling of his cum. After he did his burst, she licks her hand admiring the taste of it.

"Alright, my turn," the fox says getting on top of the rabbit. He gets on his knees and takes off his cloths and throws them elsewhere, he did the same with Cream's cloths. They both admire each others tongues and Tails was admiring the rabbits body. After that, he lowered himself to her waist level," Man, I'm dirty," he replied. Cream made a chuckle. Tails loved doing this, he goes over and licks her vagina giving her a slight jolt. After a few minutes, she began to drip.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," was all she could say out of her mouth. She liked him doing this and closed her eyes biting her upper lip it felt so good for her, she wished this could happen all day and night. Tails continued licking, admiring her cum. After a few more licks, he stops and goes up to her breast level and cups her left one like a pacifier." Oh yesssssss, Tails keep on," she moaned looking up in paradise. Tails loved this, he was breastfed when he was little. "Yes, Sempai, more, more, more," she demands.

Tails stops," you know about Yandere Simulator?"

Cream nods, " I like it better," she replies.

Tails was with it," I like it too," Tails cups her right breast same like the other. He stops after a few minutes." Now... for the main coarse,"Tails began. Suddenly their was a knock at the door, he did not want that to ruin their moment, so they sat there for a moment and it stopped. Cream gets on top of him with his dick in her vagina. She moans loudly in a little pain but mostly with pleasure. Tails stopped for a few so she could get used to it, then she nods to let him know to do it and he does so. This goes on for a few minutes," I love it when we get this close," he says.

"Me too," Cream replies, " you can cum inside me if you want."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked, he knew what would happen if he did that and so did Cream.

But she did not care," I want you to, I know you want to do this too." Cream goes up and down for a few more minutes. After that, the fox was ready to burst again. He notified her by a moan and she knew what he meant. He bursts inside her and Tails was panting with pleasure. They both collapse on the bed. Tails knew he had to raise children now. They both went to sleep and Tails forgot about the potion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Effects**

Tails wakes up before Cream, still groggy. He stretched trying to make himself function. He heads to the bathroom like his usual mornings and did his routine. When he was washing his face he looked in the mirror and noticed something. His eyes were red. _Maybe it is just a hallucination,_ He thought and rubbed his eyes to attempt to get rid off it, but it was still there. He shrugged and went away because he thought it would go away after he left for a while.

Cream wakes up, " good morning Tails."

"Good morning to you too," Tails managed. He goes over and sits next to her and faces her. Cream grabs his waist and Tails purred with pleasure.

Cream looks into his eyes and paused, "um...what happened to your eyes?" Tails was confused and in fear.

"Uh, I-I n-ne-need a moment," the fox stuttered astounded. He goes to the bathroom again, panicked.

"Whats wrong?" Cream asked knocking on the door in a sympathetic way.

"J-just do your thing, okay," Tails replies in fear.

"Okay," the rabbit said and strode off to do her own thing.

Tails opened and looked at his hands and noticed that his hands are acting like claws. He thought he was turning into a werewolf, but he did not appear very muscular. He also did not have bigger teeth. Tails calmed himself and goes out. He huffs and goes downstairs and plops himself on the couch. He looked down and did not want anyone to see his eyes.

Sally noticed him," whats wrong, why are you down?" Tails looked up to see her head. He grabs his hand," god, you don't have to squeeze my hand." Tails was very confused and let go of her, he was not even squeezing, he was holding the hand normally. He used sign language because she knew it and Sally followed the they got there, Tails faced her creepily."What, you want to jerk off?" She asked.

"No, Aunt Sally, of course not," Tails said in a demonic voice, he covered his mouth and looked looked around.

"What happened to your mouth?" the chipmunk asked.

"I don't know ma'am," Tails answered her.

"Of course you do, my little one, you are a inventor, was it an experiment?" Sally questioned.

"Well...it was an experiment. I have a potion and it was unusual looking, it looks like a purple jellyfish," he answered.

"You need to be scanned, so I would know what you are turning into," Sally says taking him to her room.

"You won't tell anyone?" Tails asked.

Sally managed a chuckle,"of course not, what are you going to do?"

"I will possibly eat you if I am having lycranopothy, or maybe jerk off until you fucking confess, I know you," Tails answered her laughing slowly.

"I won't," Sally kissed his cheek. Tails was glad, only Sally knew about what was happening. Tails gets in the machine and Sally closed the door and scanned him. After thirty seconds, the fox comes out.

"So...what am I turning into?" He asked.

"Um... you are a vampire," Sally answered.

"Then how come I don't have fangs and I don't have photopedia? Tails questioned further.

"Those traits have not taken effect yet," Sally answered. Tails paused and looked at her arm. He could see the blood flowing, he now has the thirst. He grabs her arm attempting to bite the vein,"what are you doing?" She asked. Tails continued but heard someone coming to her room, he now also has sharp stops and throws her arm down. It was the blue hedgehog.

"What are you two doing?" Sonic asked facing the fox.

"Just doing an experiment with the potion and trying to identify it," She answered.

"Oh well, okay," Sonic says and he walked away.

"What were you thinking?" Sally asked the fox.

"I was thirsty, I can't help it," Tails answered.

"For what?" She questioned.

"BLOOD, I mean I am a vampire," Tails yelled.

"Also, why did you stop?" Sally asked another.

"I apparently now have sharp hearing," the fox answered her.

Sally gets a flashlight and flashed him," do you have photopedia?"

Tails hissed and covered his eyes with his left hand and hits the flashlight out of her hand with the other.

"Well, you can't go outside," Sally says.

"And I can't sleep at night," Tails added. Tails goes to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he saw that his fang teeth doubled in size," how pathetic, I now have to limit my time of opening my mouth."

"This is going to suck for you because it is summer," Sally added.

Tails gets out of her room and goes to his, it was the end of the day. Cream is sound asleep. Tails was not tired and was thinking what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter** 4: What to Do and Friends Find Out(Sort of)  
**

It has been two hours and Tails was still not asleep," What shall I do?" he whispered to himself. He was still thirsty for blood. He got an idea, he was going to find someone to keep his thirst maintained. He opens the window and gets out and grabs a ledge to hold himself and closed the window quietly. He goes to the roof and looks around. He jumps from building to building looking for someone isolated while staying in the shadows.

After two minutes, he finds someone but does not bother to recognize them, he was too thirsty. He stays hidden for a few minutes trowing things to make his victim go in fear, " who's there, come out now," the victim says but not in fear. Tails recognized the voice, it was the black hedgehog. He stayed a little longer waiting for him to turn around and he does. Tails goes and gets back into the alley confronting him,"Tails?"

"I'm sorry," the fox said and punched him knocking him out. He used a blade and cut his leg where a vein was and drains the blood into a bottle," there, that will keep me maintained," he said. Suddenly he heard someone coming and jumps onto the roof. He was glad that it did not see him. He goes back home with an hour to spare. Tails gets on the bed and closed his eyes but not sleeping.

An hour later, he gets back up still alert, Cream was up before him. He goes over and sits on the couch thinking what happened an hour ago. Soon after that, Sally goes to him," did you hear about someone murdered?" Tails widened his eyes and looked around," did you kill him?"

"No, I knocked him out, he is still alive," Tails hissed.

Sally reads it further,"oh. he was not able to remember the attacker too."

"He did not, I thought he would remember me," Tails replied.

"What did you do to him?" Sally asked. Tails tells her what happened last night and showed her the bottle of blood,"so that was the story?"

"Yeah," Tails answered.

"Also, Amy is begging to know," Sally implied.

"Know what?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"That what you are turning into," Sally answered.

"Is that because of Sonic?" Tails questioned.

Sally nods,"yes."

"That damn hedgehog, he is a nosy ass," Tails says balling his hands into fists.

"Calm down," Sally says and he did so and opened his hands.

Tails heard Amy humming and she was going toward them,"Amy is coming,"he whispered. They both stop talking to each other.

Amy saw Tails and jumps to him," come on, I want to know what you are." Tails kept his mouth shut. Amy tries to get on top of him but Tails hissed, showing his teeth,Amy screamed and tried to run. Tails grabbed her arm and gets to Sally's room and pins her to the wall.

"If you tell anyone else, I will suck you dry, okay," Tails says. Amy nods.

"Your voice changed too, you sound like a demon," Amy adds.

"I know, I even carry a bottle of Shadows blood," Tails replied.

"Shadows?!" Sally and Amy both said at the same time.

"What I mean I was very thirsty and I needed it, I would die," Tails answered.

"So you went outside last night?" Amy asked.

"Yes, while all you guys were still asleep, I could not," Tails answered.

"Why is that?" Amy questioned.

"You know, vampires are nocturnal," Tails replies.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I ordered a coffin for you," Sally notified Tails.

"So I could sleep somewhere," Tails adds. Sally nods.

"Okay are we done?" Amy asked. They both nod. Tails heads out but saw something familiar. It was that poster that he got and kept when he was younger," oh that good ole' day, where I was a very bad pervert," he says getting a flashback. He is still a pervert, even as an adult.

**Tails Flashback: Eight Years Ago**

_"Ha, yes I win," the fox cheered for his first victory of his board 'Plague Inc.'_

_"I would have won if it wasn't for that end game bonus card," Amy pouts._

_"Hey, they added this, and you got a eight winning streak in this, it was not my fault," Tails tried to motivate the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled. They put the game up and started a conversation, "what did you guys do?" he asked._

_"We learned about masturbating and extreme sex," Amy answered._

_"What?!" Tails said wide eyed and dropped his jaw in disbelief,"no way, no, that can't happen."_

_Amy nods,"the teacher even has a poster of it and showed us."_

_"Where is it?" Tails asked. Amy tells him and he sets out the comes back ten minutes later with it in a capsule. He opens it and pulls it out and unrolls it and takes a long look at it. It was two wolves having anal sex," They showed you this?"_

_"Yep," Amy answered. _

_Tails flips it over and it showed the female wolf stroking a penis,"look at his penis, its big."_

_Amy noticed a lump in his crotch,"yours is bigger!" She yells in minor fear._

_Tails puts the poster down and covered his crotch,"err, um, its an erection," He replied. He then fully exposed it again._

_"When does that happen?" Amy asked._

_"In the mornings and when I see something special, like that poster," He answered getting another glace at the poster and his penis jolts up like a spring._

_"Its moving!" Amy yells._

_"It won't hurt you, you can touch it if you like," Tails said calming the hedgehog._

_Amy wanted to know what it felt like to do this,"errm, are you a pervert?"_

_"Yes, I am a very bad one too, how about you?" Tails answered and asked a question._

_"Kind of, after witnessing all of that," Amy answered._

_"Take off your cloths and I will take off mine, okay," Tails replied. Amy nods and does so and so does he._

**_!Warning!Lemons and sexual activity, you can skip if you like_**

_Tails gets finished before her," What is taking so long?"  
_

_"Its just that... I have a feeling you are going to tell," Amy answered._

_"Don't worry, I will keep this a secret," Tails replied._

_"Okay," she said and comes out fully nude. Tails could not take his eyes off of her," What is on your mind, dirty things?" _

_Tails managed a chuckle,"yes, of course, touch it, touch it," Amy touched his erected penis and grabs it,"YES, YES stroke my dick until I cum." Amy goes up and down and Tails purred with pleasure."You can go faster if you like," He adds and the hedgehog goes faster and faster. Tails squirmed and moaned with pleasure._

_"You like this?" Amy asked while stroking._

_"Very much, I'm enjoying this how about you," the fox moaned._

_"Same," Amy answered. _

_After ten minutes of stroking, Tails was ready for a burst," I can't hold it much longer."_

_"If you are going to cum, then cum," Amy said and he does. Amy put it in her mouth and sucks it and goes up and down admiring the cum and stopped after a few minutes,"Well that was easy for the ultimate life form," She said wiping her mouth._

_"My turn," the fox said heading to her vagina. He sticks out his tongue and licks it. It tickled Amy and she stands on her toes in enjoyment. After ten minutes she began to drip and Tails was enjoying her cum._

_"I'm dripping," she said and the fox continued. They both stop and get dressed,"we should do this more often." Tails winks._

**End of flashback**

Tails goes into a very dark room and he got tired and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Abilities**

The fox wakes up a little worried about Sonic. He goes upstairs and plops on the couch. He knew Cream had known about it because he told her before he turned, but was anxious about the black and white hedgehogs and the enchinda. Sally noticed him,"What is it?"She asked.

"I'm worried that the world is going to hunt me down if Shadow recovers his memories," Tails answered.

"Honey that won't happen you knocked him out and he will not recover them, it was only a quick attack, he did not notice your fangs nor eyes," Sally replied trying to motivate the fox," come on we need to see if you developed more abilities."

"Okay," he says and they both strode to her room.

Sally opens the curtains,"still?"

Tails covered his eyes but he was not burning,"uh? I'm not burned, no burns," he says while taking his hand off his eyes," and I don't have photopedia anymore."

"Hey at least you can go outside and enjoy a sunny day," Sally implies.

Suddenly the enchinda comes in,"Tails,what happened?" He demands.

"Well, um," Tails starts.

"You sound like a demon," Knuckles says surprised.

"Just let me tell you, okay stop with the questions Knux, and let me tell you," Tails says," I have this unusual potion and I ejected it into myself and now this happens."

Knuckles noticed something on his waist," What is that?" He asked.

"It is blood,"the fox answered him.

"So you are turning into a vampire?" Knuckles questioned further.

"Yes, and I told you not to ask anymore questions you pathetic piece of meat," Tails reminds Knuckles.

Knuckles clenched his fists," Really, you call me that, I will never let you call me that." Knuckles goes for a punch but Tails grabbed his left fist while he was going to swing,"how did you manage to do that?"

"I don't know," Tails replies sarcastically. Knuckles throws in another and did the same thing," you want a brawl huh."Knuckles was surprised and tried to escape him but he squeezed his hands and pushed him to the wall,"Don't deal with the devil," Tails advised him. Knuckles left the room.

"How in the hell did you do that?" the chipmunk asked in surprise.

"I knew he was going to do it, before he even thought about doing it," Tails answered.

"Then what am I going to next?" Sally asked.

"After this conversion, you are going to sleep," the fox answered her. Sally was surprised his words.

Sally yawns," well you knew this, so I am going to sleep."

"Very well, see ya later," Tails says and strode away from her room. He goes and lays on the couch and starred outside with the bright sunlight in his eyes. All he could do was close his eyes and take a nap.

After two hours, Cream wakes him up,"come on, I know you love the outdoors."

Tails wakes up and groans,"what?"

"Oh come on, you want to go out," Cream repeats.

"Okay, let me take a piss," Tails gets up and goes to the bathroom. He did his thing and looked at the mirror and noticed his fangs got longer slightly,"damn it," he snapped his finger. He gets out the door and sees Cream in a freeze position, he looks at her," uhh, Cream?" He noticed she did not blink. Then, he realized he got another ability and snapped again and Cream turns to him.

"Let's go," Cream says grabbing his hands. They both go outside with no one stopping them for something.

"Ahhhhh, the sunshine is great," Tails smiled.

"It really is," Cream replied. Tails was glad he could go outside and not stay inside because of his UV resistance. After a few minutes the blue hedgehog comes out.

"Hey Tails, you want a gas?" He asked.

Tails thought for a bit, and nods,"I'm willing to play."

"I want a race," Sonic replied without hesitation.

"To where?" Tails questioned.

"The beach," Sonic answered.

"Okay," Tails shrugged,"let's start," they both start at the same spot beside each other

"Ready, go," Sonic says and dashed but Tails knew his ability, so he snapped and everyone and everything froze.

"Much better," He says and walks all the way to the beach. When he got there, he snapped again and Sonic came two minutes later,"What took you so long?"

"How did you make it before I did?" Sonic asked,"did you take a shortcut?"

Tails smirked,"maybe, maybe not," He replied sarcastically.

Sonic smiled,"at least it is your first win."

Tails wanted to tell him the secret, but he rather keep his mouth shut. A car comes in and the rest of the gang was there. The rest of them went in the water but Tails sat down with the sun beating on him. He was happy that he was not going to burn and limit his activity to night. After two minutes he fell asleep.

"Come on get up my little one," Sally wakes him up.

"Ugh, why did you wake me up I was in a dream," Tails questioned rubbing his eyes.

"No one is here," Sally replied. The fox scanned the area still trying to function.

"What is it? How long was I out?" He asked.

"About two hours," Sally chuckled.

"What do you want?" He demanded fully alerted.

"This,this is what we both wanted," Sally answered.

Tails thought and thought of her words, then it pops up in his mind," oh shit, I forgot, now I know."

"Did it just come to you?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," He answered,"um can I tell you something?"

"Sure honey, you can tell me anything," Sally replied.

"Um...I have a new ability," Tails began.

"And what is it?" The chipmunk asked sarcastically.

"I... can...freeze time," Tails finished.

"Their is no way," she says knowing she was right," you can't freeze time."Tails snapped and she froze and snapped again to unfreeze time. Sally was in surprise.

"See, now you believe it, seeing is believing," Tails corrects her.

"Alright, you are ready for a gas?" She asked.

"I'm always ready, I love this kind of fun," Tails snickered. Sally smiles.

**!Warning! Lemons and Sexual Activity; you can skip if you like**

They both have been waiting to do this, have sex at a beach."Who wants to go?" Sally asked.

"Let me work," Tails answered. He took off his cloths and threw them elsewhere and Sally did the same.

"Looks like you really wanted this," Sally managed a chuckle.

"I'm dirty and I have a dirty mind to," Tails replied. He picked her up from the legs.

"At least you can do this," Sally says.

"Yeah I just want to use my new methods of sex," Tails replied. He licks her legs and then her vagina making her jolt.

"Ahhh, that's good, very good," Sally purred with pleasure.

"Man, I'm dirty," Tails says admiring her body with his left hand and holding one of her legs with the other.

"You sure are," Sally says and starts moaning with pleasure. Tails continues and after two minutes she began to drip,"eat it, eat my cum." The fox continues with her moaning with pleasure. After two minutes, he stopped," alright my turn," she moans. Tails put her down upright.

"How was that?" The fox asked licking his upper lip.

"Fun, you know that of course," Sally replied lowering herself to the waist level,"I won't bite," she snickered.

"Using my methods or techniques?" The fox asked.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just admiring your cock, maybe both," the chipmunk answered trying to hold back a chuckle. She puts his dick in her mouth and goes up and down admiring it,"enjoying yourself?"

"Very much," the fox moaned with pleasure. About a few minutes later, he was ready for his burst,"I can't hold on much longer," he cries out.

"If you are going to cum, then cum you little fox do it, I love its taste," Sally says. Tails moaned while he released the cum, she now could taste it all.

"Now...for the main coarse," Tails says and she stops.

"Yes, master," Sally smiles.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I want to make you pleased," she answered.

"But I am pleasing you too," he replied confused.

"Just work," Sally says without hesitation.

"Okay, I will, you don't have to be impatient," he replied calming her excitement. Tails begins and she moans loudly with mostly pleasure and goes in and out slowly to let her get used to it.

"Go faster you little fox," Sally says moaning and he does exactly as she says, he wants her pleased. He went faster until he was as fast as the blue hedgehog(almost). After a few minutes, he was ready for a second burst. Sally knew," you can do it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I want you to," She replied.

"Okay then," he says and closed his eyes and moaned while he released the liquid inside her.

Sally felt his cum and she jolts,"too sudden, but I like it."

"Are..you..pleased..Aunt Sally?" Tails asked huffing and moaning.

"Very much," she answered.

"Well...I'm...glad," he replied.

"Why are you panting?" Sally asked.

"I'm tired and I'm... enjoying," He replied.

"Enjoying what?" She questioned.

"Making you pleased and me too," the fox answered finally catching his breath.

"Thanks for this promise," she says.

"No, prob, I will always please someone," he winks and gets his penis out of her along with her moaning. They both get dressed.

"Well...that was easy for the ultimate life form," Sally says getting on her pants.

"It sure is, Aunt Sally, we should do this again," Tails says smiling. They both set home and Sally goes to her room and fell asleep. The fox gets on the couch unaware where he is sleeping and does the same thing satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Invite  
**

Tails was sound asleep still on the couch moving while in his dreams. The rabbit noticed him and wakes him,"Get up, Tails."

"What?" He yawns deeply, looking at her.

Cream puts her hand on her hip and huffs,"You have to meet Sall, she has something for you."

The fox gets on his feet in confusion. Sally never had made something or invited him to help but he was with it,"O-kay." He goes to her room, "What is it Aunt Sally?" He asked quickl.

"Um...it is an invitation to a... vampire competition," Sally answered slowly.

"Let me see that piece of pathetic shit," Tails replies snatching the paper. He reads it. It says:

**Vampire Competition**

**Miles Prower, you have been chosen to participate in a vampire competition, with fifteen others. If you win you will take the place of the vampire master.  
**

"This is pure fuckin' bullshit!" He yells.

"I checked the mail and I encountered this," Sally implies to let him know where he found it.

"What is it?" Cream asked trying to know, Tails will tell her anything.

Tails hands the paper to the rabbit and she grabbed it,"it is something weird, and it looks like i'm not the only one that is a vampire."

Cream reads the paper slowly to get every word,"a vampire competition?"

"Yeah, apparently," Tails replies. Cream gives back the paper.

"How do we get there?" Sally asked.

Tails' vision changed to purple and it showed a red trail. He was astounded,"um... I know where to go but we have to leave tomorrow." His vision turned back to normal.

"Okay," Sally replies confused. The fox gets out of her room and heads to his. When he got there, he noticed a lot of cum in his room. Amy swept past and noticed him and strode while whistling like nothing happened. Tails heads quickly to her.

"What in the fuck happened in my room?!" He yells.

"Er..um... me,Cream and Sonic were masturbating, and he decided to do it in your room and said you did not care," Amy answered.

"I am only ok with it when he cleans after himself," Tails corrects her.

"Oh," she says because she had nothing else to say and strode off.

"That damn hedgehog, he never does anything," He says to himself balling his fists,"SONIC."

The hedgehog come quickly," What is the matt-er," he says seeing what he did.

"This is the last straw! If you don't clean after yourself, or your blood will be my meal," Tails says calmly.

"Okay, I will next time,"Sonic says patting his head.

Tails grabbed his hand and pulls him to make him look into the foxes eyes,"I'm serious, I will suck you dry."

Sonic was in minor fear and nods, Tails lets go,"Calm your grip," Sonic implies.

"It is uncontrollable, I can't help it," Tails replies.

"You can," Sonic encouraged him.

"Oh, now your just playing around," Tails pushed him.

"Are you going to clean this?" Sonic asks changing the subject.

"Yes, this will be my last time," the fox answered.

"Okay, I will next time," Sonic says and walks away.

_Great, now I have to clean two thousand gallons of rabbit and hedgehog cum, I hoped they had fun,_ Tails thought and grabs a mop and cleans it.

When he was done, he huffs,"lucky this wills be my last time," he says to himself. He heads out and puts the mop back at its place. Cream sees him.

"Hi, Tails, want to hang out and what are you doing?" She asked.

"You mean what 'was' I doing," Tails corrected.

"Oh," she says.

"I was cleaning your cum, Sonic's cum and Amy's cum," he answered her question.

"Sorry, he licked me until I dripped and I told him to stop and then I was focused in heaven and fun, that was why I did not stop," Cream shrugged.

"I hope it was sure worth the fun honey," Tails compliments. Cream smiles.

"You want to have fun before you go?" Cream asked giving him a look.

"I guess," Tails answered,"before I go tomorrow," he finished and smirked.

"Where?Room?Downstairs?" She asked.

"I don't care, wherever," Tails answered shrugging.

Cream grabbed his hands and heads downstairs,"downstairs."

"Well... I have not had fun in here in ages," Tails says in little excitement. He locked the door and did the same, it was only those two again.

**!Warning!Lemons and Sexual Activity; you can skip if you like**

They both get undressed and threw their cloths elsewhere,"so... who is.." Tails was going to finish but Cream was heading to him and she lowered herself to his crotch level.

"Just sit on the couch and let me work now," she says pointing to the couch.

"Okay, I wanted you to go first," he says going to the couch with Cream following him while still crouched.

"Just enjoy me sucking your cock," Cream smiles.

"Okay, I will, and I will always enjoy," the fox chuckled.

"I won't bite," Cream implies because she remembered she bit her penis.

"That's okay," he replied thinking she is giving him an apology. Cream puts his penis in her mouth and goes up and down admiring his cock,"yes, yes, just like that," he says moaning in enjoyment. The rabbit continues, going faster as she goes. The fox felt something running through his penis and squirmed and moans in enjoyment and with pleasure with his eyes closed as if he was in heaven. After a few minutes, could not hold his cum any longer,"CREAM, I'M GOING TO CUM!" He yells very loudly and Cream stops and taps him to let him know to burst and he does in her mouth.

"Yum," the rabbit compliments enjoying every drop of his cum.

"Uhhh, thanks," he moans and pants sticking out his tongue," my turn now."

"Okay, you licking machine," Cream chuckled, laying down and opening her legs.

"I am the dirtiest guy you have ever met," Tails says sticking out his tongue and going to her crotch level.

"Yes, you sure are, uh," she responds and the fox begins licking making her jolt slightly and closed her eyes enjoying and moaning with pleasure,"I want more, I want more, more, more," she moans and Tails continues licking. After a few minutes, the rabbit began to drip,"I'm dripping." Tails admires the liquid," eat all my cum," he licks more and then stops after a few minutes.

"How was that?" The fox asked licking his upper lip.

"F-fun," she stuttered,"can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Tails responds.

"I'm pre-preg," Cream could not finish her words.

"Pregnant?" Tails finished, Cream nods," I told you this will happen if I cummed inside you."

"Want to do the main course?" She asked.

"Of course, but I don't want to cum inside you okay," Tails answered, she nods again.

"Come on," Cream says opening her legs,"put that bun in my oven."

"Okay,okay,okay, I am, going to, just calm yourself," Tails says calmly, he knew she was impatient. He puts his dick in her vagina and went in and stopped so she could get used to it.

"I'm ready," Cream quickly responds. Tails goes out and back in and repeats. He goes faster as he goes. They both moan with pleasure with his dick getting rubbed and the rabbit with something inside her. After ten minutes, Cream was ready to squirt,"I'm going to...,"

"Just do it, don't notify me," Tails says.

Cream moans loudly as she bursts,"uhhh, finally, yes I love it, I'm glad I'm glad I did this."

"Me, too," Tails replies and they both get on the couch and Tails lets her get on top of him. They both fell asleep together later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Getting There**

Both the rabbit and the fox were still sound asleep, in very good dreams. Thirty seconds later, Tails wakes up and stares at the rabbit. Suddenly, a knock came making him jump, that caused Cream to wake up,"Tails! We have to go," Tails gets on his pajama pants quickly and goes up and unlocks the door.

"This damn early?" Tails says wiping his eyes.

"Sorry, it was Sonic that wanted to go early," Sally answered.

"Okay," Tails replies and gets the paper and gets dressed, he goes upstairs and they were all ready to leave, but the enchidna comes in at the last minute.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked.

"You know, the vampire thing," Tails answered showing the paper.

"Well I'm coming to make sure if things get ugly, I will protect you," Knuckles added.

The fox rolled his eyes,"oh bother," Sonic chuckles.

They get out and the three but Tails wondered,"so...how do we get there?" the hedgehog asked.

"Just follow me guys," Tails answered and he sees purple with a blood trail again.

"What is the distance?" Sally asked.

"Not that far," Tails answered. He flies up and puts his hands out and Sally grabbed his left wrist and Sonic grabbed the right.

"What about me? Am I going to walk!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails managed a chuckle," of course not, just hang on to one of my legs."

"Okay," Knuckles replied and grabbed his left leg.

"Now lets get there," Tails says and he flew up and set off. About thirty minutes later, they all get there,"here is the place, right here."

"In this cave?" Knuckles questions.

"Yes, it tells me it is here, seems pretty reasonable, for vampires to hold something," Tails answered.

"So... who goes in first?" Sally asked.

"I will," the fox answered quickly. He goes into the cave and sees a hill that goes down in the darkness,"don't worry, it is just a hill going down that leads to a set of rooms with torches."

"Okay," Sonic answered and goes in without hesitation," he's right."

"Were going in," Knuckles notifies and Sally followed him inside to the cave.

"Where are the others? when I mean others I mean the vampires," Sonic quickly asked.

"Just this way, behind those doors," Tails answered,"don't show off, or you all except me will die."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"It means don't smile you fool," Sally answered.

"Ready?" Tails asked. Sally and Knuckles nod.

""I'm always ready," Sonic whispered. The fox opes the door and hundreds of other vampires were roaming the floor.

"Wow," Sally says.

"Damn , this is like a hideout for vampires," Knuckles says.

"Except its not a hideout, it is a competition or a gathering," Tails added.

"You like to ruin everything sometimes, do you Tails," Knuckles says.

"I do, when it is relevant," Tails replied. A wolf vampire comes to him.

"I haven't seen you around here, your first time?" The wolf asked.

"Yeah, fresh meat," Tails answered.

The wolf noticed him holding a paper," whats that?"

"Oh, I'm somehow one of the chosen to be in the competition," Tails answered.

"Not bad, you little fox," the wolf replies giving him a small punch in the arm.

"Am I the only one that is a fox in the competition?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, boy you are lucky, the others are wolves,hedgehogs, and I don't know the rest of the others," the wolf answered.

Tails was surprised by that he was the only fox in the competition,"I am the only fox."

"Yeah, and I have never seen your kind, you are unique," the wolf compliments.

"Thanks," Tails replies.

"I wish you luck," the wolf says," I will see you in the competition," and the wolf strode away.

"What did he mean by 'unique'?" Knuckles asked confused.

Tails giggled,"man you are a fool Knux, he meant my tails," Tails answered. Suddenly a female hedgehog vampire gets on the pipes.

"Does anyone want to challenge me?" The hedgehog asked.

"Come on, you don't have to be shy Tails, this is your chance to beat someone of your own kind," Knuckles replied.

"Okay I will," Tails replied," I will!" He yelled raising his hand. Tails reveals himself and climbs up the pipes to her level.

"Well, I have not seen you around here, fresh meat?" The hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, I'm fresh meat," Tails answered. The hedgehog gives him what she has, a pipe as a weapon.

"Here, kind and fair," the hedgehog says,"ready?"

"I'm always ready, who fires the first shots," Tails answered getting into his fighting position. They both stand there, ready for who was going to attempt to hit, who does it and the fight begins.

"Go!" Someone says with a familiar voice, he noticed the voice and looked back and the hedgehog goes for the hit toward his head. The fox quickly turns around and blocks her hit with the pipe in a horizontal position.

"Not bad, for fresh meat," the hedgehog compliments.

"Not bad for yourself too," Tails replied and pushed her away. The hedgehog goes for another hit and he blocked it again, then quickly turns and hits her right side, but did not hear any bones break.

"Your fast,'' the hedgehog says, trying to to maintain her scream.

Tails shrugged,"its natural, I was fast from the beginning."

"I see," the hedgehog replies. The fox goes for a hit toward the head and she was fast enough to block the strike, but did not expect him to do an additional attack, the fox hits her right side but she could only block it with her arm, but it did not break," why are you not breaking my bones?"

"I am not even hitting you that hard, you want me to kill you?" Tails asked wide eyed.

"I guess, you wanted to challenge me," the hedgehog answers back. She goes for a strike again and he blocked it. The fox then managed to get the pipe out of her hold, then jumps back," what are you doing?"

Tails drops the pipe,"kind and fair, like you said," Tails replied giving her a wink.

"I have had enough!" the hedgehog yells and throws a punch, but Tails grabbed the fist,"how are you doing this?"

"I knew from all along that you were going to use those attacks, I know what your going to do, so don't try me you little piece of pathetic meat," Tails answered.

The hedgehog widened her eyes in disbelief,"really? Me?! A pathetic piece of meat!" The hedgehog throws another and it came to the same fate. Tails pushed her away and they both stand there, waiting for a punch or anything. Thirty seconds later, the hedgehog pounces him to the floor trying to suck him dry. Tails managed to get her off.

"Get off of me," Tails yelled," you thought you were going to suck me dry, did you?" The hedgehog did not answer. Tails pounced her and she tries to get him off but he pins her arms down while stabbing them with his clawed hands. She tried to maintain her scream, she thought he was going to do the same that she did but he did not. He puts his head to her neck and bites the right side of it. The hedgehog screams as he bites with more pressure and adds more until the chunk of flesh was in his mouth, after thirty seconds, it was in his mouth, he stops and gets off of her and she managed to get up," your very tasty," he compliments spitting out the chunk of flesh.

"I have met my match," the hedgehog replies groaning loudly.

"Yes, you have met your match, I'm going to be your rival for hundreds of years," Tails replies back," also, not bad for a hedgehog, and I know someone faster than you but does not know what you are going to do next."

"I don't want to fight another foe, I'm in no condition to do another," the hedgehog says.

"Good choice," Tails says nodding.

"I will see you again soon,"the hedgehog says and she walked away. Tails goes back to the others.

"Damn, why did you bite a chunk of flesh than rather suck her dry?" Knuckles asked.

"Its more painful, and I wanted her to live," Tails answered.

"And blood loss," Sally added.

Suddenly the vampire master comes up, he looked like Sonic but slightly darker than him and has black eyes with a red dot in the middle and blood id on his gloves, and dripping from his eyes,"I want the competitors, I want to know each face and what they are and they look like."

"Who is that?" Knuckles asked.

Tails sensed it was the vampire master,"it is the vampire master you fool."

"He looks a lot like me, he may be my secret brother that I did not know," Sonic says confused. The other fifteen vampires go and bow to him.

"Where is the sixteenth one, I ordered sixteen, not fifteen!" The vampire master yells. Tails goes and bows to him,"are you one of the chosen ones?"

"Yes,"Tails answered and showed the sheet and he took it.

"Round one will begin tomorrow," the hedgehog says,"alright go back to your things and responsibilities." All sixteen vampires go back and the master goes away.

"We need a room," Sally says.

"I will find one," Tails replied. The fox goes and finds stairs that no one go and the rest follow him and he found a room,"we will stay in this room." the room had three beds.

"I sleep with Tails," Sally quickly says.

"I will sleep isolated," Knuckles says.

"Same,"Sonic replied. They all get n the bed with their call outs and they all fell asleep ten minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Round 1**

_"Tails!" Sally cried._

_"Help us!" Sonic yells._

_"I'm trying to," Tails answered._

_"I can't hang on much longer!" Knuckles cried. Tails managed to get to them and carried them up the cliff. When he got to the top, he saw somebody._

_"Help us," the fox yells. The figure grabs him, but stabbed with his_ claws,"ahhh."_ The figure laughs and gets closer to reveal himself. It was the vampire master._

_"You all must parish and become my slaves, we will have sweet dreams forever and together," He says,_

_Tails knew what he meant,"No! I will not and we will not serve you, master, I thought you were going to help us."_

_"Well, well, you have to, goodbye I will see you later," the vampire master replied and threw his hand into the bottomless pit. The fox screams as his friends fall, Tails knew he had failed them._

Tails jolts awake huffing and puffing fast. He feels himself around to see if he is still in one piece and he sighed. As he scanned the room, he noticed everyone else was still asleep and it was time for round one. He did not know what he had to do but he was prepared for anything that comes to him. He gets on his feet and stood on the floor for a moment. He goes to Knuckles to wake him up," wake up Knux, its time for round one."

Knuckles got up quickly and got alert,"Oh shit, how long was I out?"

"I woke up a few minutes before you did okay," Tails answered.

"Sorry about that," Knuckles apologized.

"That's okay," Tails replied.

"What caused you to awaken," Knuckles asked.

"Just a dream, just a dream," the fox says looking down at the floor," what are you waiting for? Let's get the others up," Tails heads back to Sally and nudged her, so she would not get provoked,"Aunt Sally, it is time for round one."

"Aww damn, I was in a great dream, but okay," Sally yawned stretching herself.

Knuckles heads to Sonic and nudged the hedgehog,"wake up blue, wake up."

"Come on just a little longer?" Sonic says covering himself up.

"Nope,"Knuckles answered and pushed him off the bed.

"You did not have to do that, stop being an ass," Tails looked at him like he was staring into his soul.

"Its fun, for every once in a while," Knuckles replied. Tails rolled his eyes.

"He's right you did not have to do that," Sonic says supporting the fox. Sonic gets on his feet and stretched.

Sally got off the bed and on the floor," I'm ready for today."

"Same," the fox replied. Knuckles and Sonic stretched some more and were ready. They all head downstairs where all the others were.

Sonic was thirsty," I need a drink, maybe some with alcohol."

"I doubt that they have more than just blood, its what their kind drink," Tails replied.

"They have a bartender, I'm going to asked if they have a drink and if it brings me blood, I will give it to you," Sonic adds.

"Okay," Tails replied. Sonic heads there.

"Do you have anything I can drink, I just need a shot of anything but blood, because I already have had some," Sonic asked.

"Sure," the bartender replied and grabbed a small cup and a bottle of wine and pours it into the cup and gave it to the hedgehog.

"Thank you very much," Sonic says and drinks the wine,"ahhh, much better," he says as he puts the cup down. The hedgehog heads back to them,"he gave me no blood," he told the fox.

"I know, I hope the wine was refreshing," Tails replied.

The vampire master comes," I need the sixteen chosen ones, the competition will begin in two minutes." Tails and the other chosen vampires get in a straight line side by side,"this year will be different, we will have two rounds, one week apart," the hedgehog vampire master announced, "you have to go through a few of things in round one, you have to survive a room filled with holes that are going o spew out fire, destroy the ultimate robot, and pass through a cave fill with stones that are spikes. Also, no one does the trials in the same order, it is all random." The vampires follow him and the fox was last. He waved, but he knew he would see them again. The little fox was last to do the trials,"hi, I know this is your first time here, but same rules are applied, pass through this cave, good luck, I will see you on the other side."

Tails looked at the spikes surprised," holy shit." He takes in a breath and gets into a crawling position and crawls through the spikes. The spikes were sharper than he thought they were and crawls slower. He continued to crawl until he got to the other side.

"Interesting," the hedgehog compliments," your unharmed." Tails shrugged," on with the room of fire." He took the fox to the room and threw him in it. Tails was panicked, he saw the fire, but heard blows before the fire ignited and he listened until it was over.

"I heard I have a final challenge," Tails says, "what can this robot do?" The hedgehog took him to the arena.

"You think this will be easy," the vampire master begins," you have no idea what those robots are capable of doing," he says taking him to the window."Release the test," he snaps and the door opens and out came a little flicky. The flicky panicked and ran away from the robot and the robot looked at it and blew it into pieces of flesh. Tails was shocked at what he saw."realese test two," out came a flicky again, but it didn't move at all and the robot looked at it for a few minutes scanning around the flicky. The robot passed on by it like it did not see a thing and the flicky ran back to the door and the door closed.

"That robot will kill anything that moves," the fox whispers to himself.

"That's right, very very right," the hedgehog replied,"if you make it, you will be the fourth to survive round one, if you don't get blown up by that killing machine." He throws the fox into the arena and threw out a spear,"good luck," he says in laughter.

"What in the hell, how am I going to destroy this damn thing without it seeing me move?" Tails asked himself as he grabbed the spear and everyone was ceeering, but in the windows. The door opens and the robot comes running toward him, _whatever you do, don't move, _the fox thinks to himself. The robot scans the fox going around him, Tails was sweating in fear. The robot then turns around, this was a perfect time to do somthing, Tails gets on top of the robot as quickly as he can trying to not let it see him. He pulls out the back and sees a control system with a switch, he flicks the switch and the robot shuts down. Tails heart was racing. Everyone was cheering for him. He goes to the doors.

"Very impressive," the vampire master compliments.

"Thanks," Tails replied.

"I thought you were going to die," the hedgehog says.

"Well, I'm in one piece, my heart is racing and all of that bullshit," Tails replied.

"Wanna go for a walk?" The vampire master asked.

"Very much, I need to take my mind off of things," Tails answered. The hedgehog smiles.

They walked out of the cave and took a half hour walk to a creek, with a cliff,"why are we here master?" Tails asked.

"I was born here, and raised here," he answered.

"It is very nice," the fox compliments.

"Thanks, I want to ask you somthing." the vampire master says.

"I really don't care," Tails replied.

"We are going to have fun together, just you and me," the master says.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"You will be my slave and help me take over this world, but first you must die," the hedgehog says laughing.

"No!" Tails yelled standing by the cliff not aware.

"Too late, see you later," the vampire master says and pushed the fox off the cliff. Tails was screaming trying to find a way to break his fall, only the water could do it but it was going fast and had lots off rocks. The fox lands hard breaking his wrists, he tried to manage the scream of pain and went with the rushing river. He hits two rocks, the first one broke his left arm and the other cracked his head a little and broke his other arm. The fox managed to get out but was in lots of pain. He then heard the same voice of the master wnt to the tall grass,"I need that body to be found, he says, the slaves nod. Tails knew they would find him so he moved, but got spotted and tried to run from them. He was too tired, he knew he was going to die. Suddenly he heard unfamiliar voices and tried to judge them by their looks but could not, he was too tired and everything was blurry. They carried him and about thirty seconds of them holding him he opened and closed his eyes then closed them asleep not aware of what was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

"Could he be a vampire?" A kid wolf questions looking at the fox.

"I'm not sure," the other one answered. Tails opens his eyes then closed them again,"he blinked!" Tails did the same thing,"he blinked again," the fox finally keeps them open and got up with a groan. Both the kid wolves screamed and ran away.

"Where am I," Tails asked to himself. He was still in pain, but it would heal very fast. The fox walks around and finds himself in a survival camp with a family of wolves.It was night. He goes to one of them,"How long was I asleep?"

"You have been sleeping for three days, like someone dead," the wolf answered.

"What a releif," Tails replied.

"Why is that?" The wolf asked.

"I got somewhere to go in a few days," the fox answered.

"Anyway, the kids want to ask questions," the wolf replied," kids! Its okay, you guys can come out," the kids come out out the tent and head toward the fox. The adult strode away.

"We got a lot of questions for you, what is your name?" One of the wolves asked.

"Miles Prower,'" Tails answered.

"I'm Sam," says the wolf to his right.

"And I'm Susie," the wolf to the left says. Tails nods.

"Is it true you are a vampire?" Sam asked.

"I am in fact a blood cult," Tails anwered without hesitation.

"Whats that?" Susie asked.

"It is another word for vampire Susie, you did not know that," Sam answered. Sam pulled out garlic,"stay back."

Tails bursts into laughter," you think you can kill me with that, I'm a strange vampire. I have a strange ability to be immune to garlic and UV lights."

"Your lying," Sam replied.

"Okay, I'm not, kill me already," Tails says putting his hands up.

Sam rubs the garlic on him," why are you not feeling pain?"

Tails sighed," I told you that I was immune to that. you did not take my words."

"Are you going to suck us dry?" Susie asked in fear.

"You think I'm that stupid, do you. I would not do it for shit because I'm in pain and I cant move that much and I'm not even thirsty."

"Your not tricking us? Are you?" Susie asked.

"I bet all I got, that is how much I am not going to trick you." Tails answered.

"We will take your words," Sam replied," I want to know more about you and how you have two tails."

Tails shruggs,"I don't know about my tails but I can do the rest."

"Come on, we want to hear about you," Susie says exited.

"I am an inventor to this day, I fixed and made contraptions since I was seven. Everyone called me a freak because I was unique, but they did not know my parents were dead. Until a blue hedgehog named Sonicnoticed me, all alone in the woods and we became partners and we still are. This is how I became a vampire, Sonic wanted me to get a potion from somewhere and I got it and I did not know what it was, so I asked one of my freinds to examine it, but they were absent.So I ejected it into my blood and the effects started to kick in, I did not have this voice, I used to sound like a child. Now I'm a blood cult that is going to the second part of the competition, but it was a whack. I was thrown into a river by the vampire master and now I'm here trying to recover from the injuries."

"How long will it take to recover from the injuries?" Susie asked.

"Oh, it will only take like five days and I'm back on my feet, I bet my freinds miss me right now.

For the next three days, the fox recovers from his injuries.

**Meanwhile at the vampire masters lair...**

"Timeline changing,"says the timelines.

"What? I thought that fox was dead. Thats interesting how he survived, but he still can't escape his fate," the vampire master says.

"He will be dead when you meet tomorrow Exterior," the timelines replied.

"I hope, I hope," Exterior replied back.

**Meanwhile where Tails is...**

"I think you are ready for your final round," the wolf says.

"I have been waiting, I'm still pissed about that hedgehog look-alike my freind," Tails replied, "I will miss you." The fox flew back to the cave. When he got to the cave he wondered," is there a secret enturance or many?" He scanned around and found a tree that was metal. He pulled the branch and it opened a door.He went through it. As he goes in, he found a hidden lair for the vampire master. One of the servants go to him and he watched.

"Exterior, it is time, we are ready to enslave them in this cave," the servant says.

"Calm yourself, it will be done in an hour," Exterior replied.

"So his name is Exterior," Tails whipered. He scanned the area and waited until no one was looking and quietly ran to the door to the other vampires. He realized the danger of what was going to happen to them, including his freinds. He got out into the lobby he saw him and yelled," you fucking monster! You thought you could kill me and I would be your slave, did you Exterior?" All the other vampires looked at him in shock.

"Intersting, I knew all along you were coming," Exterior replied.

"You guys don't beleive me? He tried to kill me and is going to fucking unleash his goons and enslave you guys, here it is," Tails says punching the wall," a fucking lair of his." All of the vampires looked at it in shock.

"Well, it is time," Exterior says.

"For what, you fucking black and red eyed demon," Tails asked.

"Look," Exterior says pointing in his lair. Tails saw his slaves.

"Oh fucking shit," Tails says wide eyed.


End file.
